New York, New York And the Warblers
by 494ELB
Summary: So, when I watched New York, I couldn't stop imagining the Warblers going to support Kurt, espcially after @FreePavarotti's tweet. So I wrote it instead. Enjoy!


'Wes, why are we here?' Adam asked. The Warblers were gathered in the commons, with no performances planned, it was so close to the end of term. The council were just smirking at each other. Wes banged the gavel, effectively silencing the room.

'Now boys, we are all very aware of _our_ competition season being over...'

'Can we cut the crap and get to the point?' Cameron shot in. Wes just waited. 'Sorry.'

'_Our_ competition season being over, but the season itself isn't.' Blaine nodded. He was fully aware that Nationals was next weekend; Kurt and the New Directions were flying on Monday.

'So, as a treat for getting to Regionals for the first time in 40 years...' Wes trailed off.

'We decided...' Thad continued. Blaine was just looking at the council, not daring to believe it.

'That because our favourite counter-tenor is with his glee club at Nationals...' The Warblers all smiled at Blaine, guessing where this was going. The boy's eyes were gleaming.

'We would take all of you... to New York... to Nationals.' The room erupted and Blaine threw himself at Wes and David, hugging them fiercely.

'New York! Here come the Warblers!' the boys yelled.

* * *

><p>Blaine hadn't told Kurt he would be at Nationals, he wanted to surprise him. It was so hard though. Especially now, when he was supposed to be saying goodbye to his boyfriend, even though he would see him on Saturday.<p>

'I'm going to miss you so much Blaine.' Kurt was fighting back the tears in his eyes. Blaine leant in and kissed him gently, slowly building up the passion, so Kurt knew the feeling was mutual. Sure he would be in New York, but the odds of seeing him were minimal. Maybe if Blaine stalked 5th Avenue...

Kurt pulled away, blushing slightly, but staying in Blaine's arms. This was where he belonged, he knew, as cliché as that sounded.

'Kurt, come on! Bus is leaving!' Finn called. Kurt quickly kissed Blaine one more time.

'See you next week.' He weakly smiled. Blaine captured his mouth a final time, before pulling away. He waited until the bus pulled out of the parking lot, before jumping in his car and speeding to Dalton. He had his own plane to catch.

* * *

><p>'Said goodbye to lover boy then.' Jesse quirked as Blaine shot into the Dalton parking lot, and scrambled towards the bus.<p>

Blaine nodded before turning to Wes. 'Their bus left 2 hours ago. They should be through check in; the plane leaves at 10:00.' Kurt had filled him in on their travel plans, which Blaine had made mental note of and texted Wes straight away. They would get the 12:00 plane, so as to not run in to anyone at the airport.

'Well then Warblers, all aboard.' Thad called.

* * *

><p>'Blaine, cool it!' He was annoying the other boys slightly. He may have been slightly rich, but he had never been to New York, his parents preferring to go abroad for the holidays to make up for not seeing him. He thought of Kurt, probably doing the same thing. All he wanted to do was text him, but he was a few thousand feet up in the air, and he wanted to survive.<p>

'Ladies, and Gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts as we begin our descent into New York.' The flight attendents crackly voice came over the speakers, and Blaine squashed his nose against the window, wanting to see the impressive skyline as it poked through the clouds. The boys just rolled their eyes at their soloist.

'Imagine if we had gotten through to Nationals.' Wes muttered to David, who shuddered.

* * *

><p>After they had checked in at their hotel, the Warblers headed for Times Square, just to take in the impressive sight. They weren't in uniform, just in case they were recognised. Wait a minute.<p>

'Shit guys, duck!' Blaine yelled. There, right in front of them was Rachel Berry, in rainbow coat and white beret. She was talking to a strange looking man. Blaine signalled for the Warblers to scoot in closer.

'Guys, if she's here, the others probably are as well.' He peeked around the statue. Rachel was walking back towards a group of people eating on the red bleachers; one of whom was in a red and yellow letterman jacket with a black **M** on the front.

'We need to move closer. But for god's sake, do not give yourself away!' Jeff hissed. One by one, the Warblers stood on the other side of the statue separating them from New Directions.

'I can't hear anything. And are we sure it's them?' Ethan asked. Blaine just pressed his finger to his lips.

_Start spreading the news_

_I'm leaving today_

_I wanna be a part of it_

_New York, New York_

'That's definitely Kurt.' Blaine whispered. The Warblers were slightly stunned. Hearing Kurt sing so lightly and the others join in was something they hadn't really heard before. They were all about practice. Blaine smiled fondly.

'Well what do we do know. We found them on our first day, which we weren't meant to, and now we have to be extra careful not to get caught.' Luke hissed.

'Boys, head back to the hotel, in small groups. We don't want...'

'Hello Warblers.' The acapella group froze, their eyes wide. Slowly, they turned to face the opposite direction. Rachel Berry and Mercedes Jones stood there, hands on hips, grinning. Over their shoulders, the Warblers could see the others walking down a side street, Kurt skipping with giddiness.

'Don't worry. We said we wanted to clear up the rubbish and we would catch up. See you Saturday, boys. Blaine.' Mercedes smiled at the boy, before the two quickly walked off.

'What just happened?' Richard asked.

Blaine laughed. 'Well, we just got caught on day one, by Kurt's two best friends. So we're either screwed, or I'm in for a good time.' Wevid giggled. 'So, I'm going sight-seeing, who's with me?'

* * *

><p>Laughing, the boys headed back to their hotel. As they were walking down the street, something caught David's eye. He threw his arm out, stopping the rest of the boys.<p>

'Oh no.' He whispered. 'Blaine!'

Blaine came padding forwards. 'What?' He asked. David just pointed. Coming out of the hotel opposite to theirs was Mr Schuester. Hiding until he got into a cab and zoomed off in the other direction, Wes stood up and glared at the Warblers.

'WHO was in charge of booking the hotel? Which MORON put us in the hotel opposite Kurts?' Nick and Jeff looked guilty. Wes snatched his gavel out of his pocket. 'YOU COMPLETE IDIOTS!'

* * *

><p>Wes, Blaine and David made their way into their room. Blaine immediately started laughing. There was a double bed and a single one. Wes and David's faces dropped.<p>

'I AM NOT SLEEPING WITH HIM!' they both yelled.

'Well, I'm gay, so you probably don't want to sleep with me.' Blaine retorted.

'Yeah, but you're taken.' Wes shot back.

'Therefore, I am used to sleeping with someone I love next to me. Kurt and I snuggle a lot, especially asleep. Do you really want that?' They still looked hesitant. 'Also, my dreams are incredibly vivid...' He trailed off, waggling his eyebrows. The two boys looked at each other.

'WE'RE NOT SLEEPING WITH YOU!' Blaine laughed again, and walked over to the window. He froze.

'We have a bigger problem to deal with.' He was staring straight onto the top of the hotel door, which meant they could see the entrance to the New Directions hotel. Looking up, he saw a rainbow coat and white beret swung over the chair in the opposite room, and a desk covered in skin care supplies.

'This isn't going to be easy, is it?' Wes asked, appearing at Blaine's side. David simply shook his head.

* * *

><p>Rachel came back into the room to grab her coat and hat, when she saw movement in the window opposite. Looking up, she looked straight into the faces of three Warblers. She started laughing when she recognised them. Waving, she grabbed her phone and texted Blaine.<p>

_We're rooming by sex, and sexual orientation. So yes, he's in with us. Good Luck!_

She watched the boys read her text, and could practically hear Blaine's groan. Giggling, she scooped up her things, and walked off to tell Mercedes.

The Warblers met up outside the front door, Blaine adamant about sight-seeing. Luckily, their hotel was in walking distance of Times Square, so they headed there first. What they weren't expecting was Finn stood on the bleachers, singing. Moving off quickly, they headed in the direction of the famous fountain. (AN: don't shoot me, I have no idea what it's called!)

Thad froze. 'You have got to be kidding me.' He whined. New Directions were gathered there, still singing, running around the fountain.

'You know, they sound really good acapella.' Nicholas mused.

'Well the only way they won't catch us is if we follow them, so come on!' Blaine took off at Wes's words, eagerly watching his boyfriend.

'_Note to self, buy Kurt more purple clothes.'_

* * *

><p>How were Santana and Brittany running in those heels? The group were heading towards Central Park, the Warblers hot on their heels. The New Directions all seemed to be running to the beat of the song that no one but they could hear. Wes and David were happy, but slightly sad at the same time. They were graduating, so wouldn't be able to see how the Warblers could learn from the others.<p>

Diverting their path, the New Directions headed for the benches on the side of a path. Hanging back, the Warblers watched as they seemed to just sense when to sing, and when to move. Santana stayed sat next to the police officer and...

'_Ok, so she's seen us too.' _Blaine thought as Santana waved in their direction. Her eyes seemed to say 'you can't fool me, but you better hurry if you don't want to get caught because they're running back.'

'Shit! They're coming back!' Scattering, the Warblers watched as the oblivious singers, all carrying various items, such as flowers or balloons (Blaine noticed with a smile that Kurt had gone for the flowers). Instead of running to the beat now, they just strutted down Central Park like they owned the place. Oh, well now they ran.

'Come on, off we go!' Andrew laughed.

* * *

><p>Luckily, they didn't run far, but the Warblers nearly got caught out as the New Directions circled the Arc d'Triumphe. Blending in with the crowd that was watching, Blaine watched with a smile on his face as Kurt just enjoyed himself; clearly happy with being able to be himself without anyone judging him.<p>

The other Warblers were praying that Puck missed the ledge and crashed on the skateboard. **(AN: SO did that!)**

Their voices meshed really well together, even without music accompanying them, and the mash-up they were creating was incredible. Especially seeing how it didn't seem planned or anything. That was what the Warblers needed, spontaneity.

Then it hit the Warblers, all at the same time. This was their first time seeing Kurt perform, without them. Not even Blaine had seen any numbers since Kurt returned to McKinley. But the look on his bright face made it worthwhile. No one had seen him look like that before. He was home.

The moment was ruined by the New Directions taking off again. The boys groaned.

'HOW LONG IS THIS BLOODY SONG!' John yelled.

* * *

><p>The boys stood and stared as the New Directions hoisted Artie's wheelchair onto the fountain. There were no words as they began running around, Artie wheeling, Rachel belting out the words.<p>

Blaine couldn't help but laugh at Kurt's attempts to keep his hat on whilst running ridiculously around. He was running to the beat, you couldn't blame him. Finally the song ended to a slight applause in the busy city.

'Oh my gosh guys, you know what we should do?' Brittany's voice filtered over. 'A High School Musical jump! I mean, if that's ok with you Artie?' She looked, concerned, at the boy. He nodded.

'Ok, one, two, three!' The girls screamed as the 12 of them leaped in the air. Blaine's eyes locked with Artie's as they did so, who smiled and nodded in acknowledgement. Blaine leaned over to Wes.

'So that's four of them who know we're here.' He laughed. Wes's eyes widened.

'Well then, let's go before...'

'Curly dolphin?' Brittany's voice tinkled in Blaine's ear. He turned around smiling and gave the girl a hug. 'Are you here to surprise Kurt?' He nodded and she squealed. 'Ok, I promise to keep a secret.' She hugged him again before running after the others.

'Make that five.' Wes grumbled.

* * *

><p>Feet smarting, Blaine fell onto his bed with a sigh. His phone buzzed. He smiled, thinking about how Kurt was texting him all the amazing stuff happening to him, not knowing Blaine was here to witness it.<p>

_Look out your window. Pillow fight ;) _Mercedes texted him. Hoisting himself up, he went and watched his boyfriend lose himself in the fight. His phone buzzed again.

_GET TO 45__TH__ STREET NOW! YOU GUYS NEED TO SEE THIS!_

* * *

><p>Blaine didn't need Trent telling him; he saw it straight away. <em>April Rhodes and Will Schuester: CrossRhodes.<em>

'He's leaving them?' Wes asked, directed at Blaine, who shook his head.

'He would never. Come on, let's spy.' He said, pushing on the door. Looking back, he grinned. 'Think of it as returning the favour.'

* * *

><p>'Ssssh, there he is!' Blaine whispered. Mr Schuester stood on the stage, waiting. Soon enough, a piano kicked in.<p>

'Oh...' Wes began

'Wow!' David finished.

The Warblers mouths dropped, as he hit the chorus.

'No wonder they won... That's their coach!' Cameron whispered. Wes suddenly looked up at the teacher.

'William Schuester?' Blaine nodded. Wes gasped. 'He was lead singer of the McKinley Glee Club in 1993. That was the year he graduated, and they haven't won a competition since! They won Nationals for 4 straight years!'

The Warblers looked at him. 'And you know this how?' Jesse asked. Wes looked at him.

'My dad was a Warblers councillor in 1993. My Uncles before him. There was a Montgomery on the council for those 4 years. And we always ended up against them for Sectionals. Never stood a chance.'

'No, you didn't.'

The Warblers all jumped. Whilst Wes had been ranting, the teacher had snuck up on them. The councillors groaned.

'Trying to hide from Kurt, huh boys? How many of them know you're here?' Mr Schue grinned.

Blaine spoke up. 'Artie, Brittany, Santana, Rachel and Mercedes. And now you.'

'And we said Kurt was a bad spy...' David muttered. Mr Schue just laughed.

* * *

><p>Blaine, Wes and David flopped on their beds, before Wes and David realised their proximity and jumped like they had been stung. Blaine laughed at their reactions. They both glared at him, before gingerly sitting on the bed again.<p>

'So, day one and 6 out of 14 members of New Directions know we're here. Good going for our first day don't you think?' Blaine joked. Wes was about to respond when Blaine's phone rang.

'Curtains closed, text the Warblers not to disturb and act normal!' Wes commanded.

'Hi Kurt!' Blaine legitimately smiled, he loved his... Wait, loved?

'_Blaine, oh my gosh, you won't believe it!'_

'What?'

'_Rachel met Patti LuPone! Patti freaking LuPone!'_

'No way! You must be kidding me!'

'_Would I joke about this! I am so jealous!'_

Wes and David groaned and fell back on their bed, not caring about how close they were. This phone call would be so much worse.

* * *

><p>'You said you wanted to sight-see yesterday, Blaine.' Wes and David grinned at each other. Kurt and Blaine had stayed up for hours talking, and now Blaine was tired and grumpy.<p>

'Yeah, Statue of Liberty, Empire State, not 5th Avenue. Why 5th Avenue? Aka the place where Kurt will be dying to go too?'

'Mr Schuester said that they will be in the hotel all day writing songs.' Wes explained as they walked round the corner. Immediately all three of them froze. Rachel and Kurt were stood outside Tiffany's, less than 10 feet from them.

'Shit.' Blaine whispered. All of the Warblers scrambled back round the corner.

'Or, not.' Adam stated. Wes, David and Blaine peeked their heads round to try and hear what they were saying.

'...When we graduate, I'm coming back here and I'm going to college here.'

'_Unsurprising.'_ Wes and David thought.

'I'm so coming too. And I talked to Blaine, he's on board as well.'

The two boys looked at the boy below them. _(AN: think of a cartoon. Three heads poking round a wall. Blaine, then Wes then David.)_ Blaine just looked sheepish. They pulled their heads back round the corner.

'New York?' They said. Blaine just shrugged. 'With Kurt?' he nodded. 'Long term?' At that, Blaine blushed and smiled, ducking his head. 'Really?' The councillors expressions softened as Blaine kept on looking at the floor smiling. He poked his head round the corner again to see the other two moving off. Well Kurt striding away and Rachel scurrying after.

'We following them again?' Andrew asked, as everyone began to move off.

'You guys go have fun. We'll tail them and update you on where they head. Stay out of sight!'

* * *

><p>Keeping a safe distance, the three Warblers couldn't help but admire New York as they moved through the streets.<p>

'They're heading to Broadway!' Wes whispered. Blaine's mind was whirring. _'Where is he taking her?'_ His question was answered when the two figures stopped moving and looked up.

'No...' David whispered 'They wouldn't!'

'Rachel sent a girl to a crack house to stop her getting her solos. They can do anything!' Blaine answered. 'Get closer!'

The boys moved into listening distance of the couple.

'We have to go in. Strike that, we have to break in.' Wes groaned, Blaine smirked and David's mouth hit the floor. Blaine made to move after them but Wes grabbed him.

'Blaine, no. No way, nu uh, nein, nada... Oh fine!' He gave in as Blaine pouted. David looked scandalised. 'It's the eyes man, they get to you!'

* * *

><p>'If they don't shut up, they're gonna get caught.' David whispered, still disbelieving that the best behaved students at McKinley could do something like this.<p>

'Hey!'

'They just did. Now shut up else we'll get caught.' Wes glared. They waited for the others to get kicked out.

'Where are they going? Where's he going? What is going on!' David looked like he was going to pass out. Not only had they not been kicked out, they were going onto stage? Blaine smiled.

'Best get settled boys; looks like we're in for a treat.' He chuckled, settling in to one of the seats in the darkness of the auditorium.

Blaine couldn't take his eyes of Kurt, not that he even wanted too. There was something about seeing him and Rachel on a Broadway stage that just seemed to _work_; like it was inevitable, outside of their hopes and dreams. Something epic was beginning on that stage, and Blaine already knew he wanted to be a part of it.

Wes and David were just in awe. Both began to hope and pray that by the time Rachel and Kurt were ready for Broadway, the world was open-minded enough to let Kurt play Galinda. There was a magic between the two that couldn't be replaced, no matter how hard casting directors would try. Before their eyes, the scene aged 8 years, the auditorium filled, and there on the very front row was sat Blaine, older, slightly more handsome in a mature way. Dotted around the auditorium sat the other members of New Directions and most of the Warblers, celebrating opening night. As the song drew to a close, those members of Glee Clubs of old were the first on their feet, following Blaine's lead as Rachel and Kurt blushed and took their bows.

* * *

><p>'When you say magical...'<p>

'For the last time guys, it was beyond magical. I could practically see the future when they were singing!' Wes and David were recounting their adventure into the Gershwin as Blaine was on the phone to a gushing Kurt, who was still blissfully unaware of their presence.

'Hold on, my phone's buzzing.' Wes commented. 'Oh, wow...' he sighed

_Hey Asian Warbler. We need a favour. Before you ask, Kurt reeeeally needs to stop leaving his phone near Lima Heights Adjacent (yours truly). We need you and the pips to help our friend here. We want her to get a haircut, but this is NY and we can barely fund our own club. Help out 3 (hot) girls in need?_

_Love Santana (and Brittany)_

_X_

'How are we supposed to do that?' John asked. Wes's phone buzzed once more.

_Meet us in your lobby. We looked through the window and saw you all congregated. We don't like to be kept waiting._

_LHA_

'So boys, do we help them out?' Wes asked. Blaine chose this moment to walk back in the room.

'Well, my guess is that if Santana and Brittany are texting you, they're probably talking about Quinn. And in fact I know this because I saw them downstairs.' Blaine smiled. 'And may have told them the room number.' He stepped aside.

'Warblers.' Santana nodded from the doorway.

* * *

><p>'We need to get back before Mr Schue returns from getting pizza. Saw him talking to Dustin Goolsby earlier and that is never a good sign.' Santana stated.<p>

'As in the coach of Vocal Adrenaline?' Wes asked. Santana looked at him.

'How many other Dustin Goolsby's do _you_ know of?' Quinn chose this moment to cut in.

'Thanks boys. I really appreciate it.' Blaine was about to reply when his phone vibrated.

_Mr Schue leaving Glee to be on Broadway Also lost Unholy Trinity :/_

'Guys, I'd hurry back if I were you. Sounds like there's some news. Also, Kurt has noticed you're missing.' Brittany nodded, calm for once (she'd fluttered through the Warblers whilst Quinn had been getting her hair done.)

'Ok, thanks curly dolphin.' She said, kissing his cheek. Blaine blushed. Kurt had said that if Brittany warmed up to him, he was golden. Apparently she was quite protective of him.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke early on the Saturday morning. Today was competition day! Quietly he got out of bed, so as not to disturb Wes and David who still were not happy about having to share. Sneaking round to the foot of the bed, he launched himself onto it, both boys waking with a shriek. He collapsed into laughter whilst Wes picked himself up off the floor and David tried to become coherent.<p>

'Blaine?' Wes glared. Blaine looked at him. 'Do us a favour, go wake up the rest of the Warblers like that, whilst we wake up, and pray one of them kills you.'

Blaine hopped off the bed and ran out of the room. Nothing was going to dampen his mood today.

* * *

><p>'Can you see them?' Blaine asked. There were hundreds of people around, most of them slightly taller than Blaine; not enough to make him feel tiny, but enough to render him unable to see through crowds.<p>

'By the staircase. Quick, go up the other side, into the auditorium and don't leave! We mustn't be seen, not now!.' Wes ordered. Normally, the Warblers slightly object to the total control the council had; product of Kurt, but there was too much at stake to risk by disobeying.

Settling into their seats, Wes, David and Thad kept a lookout for New Directions, whilst Blaine amused himself by reading the programme. It wasn't until just before the lights dimmed that they came in, to the other side of the auditorium so the Warblers didn't have to worry about being seen.

After sitting through some incredibly good acts, Blaine saw New Directions get up and leave out of the corner of his eye. Vocal Adrenaline had already performed, as had Singaz Wit Attitude, an all girls acapella group that had seriously impressed the Warblers, as well as proved that you can dance and sing at the same time. Blaine really hoped that New Directions had created something amazing, because this competition looked incredibly stiff.

'Teenage Scream?' Wes muttered next to him. Blaine smirked, and lost himself, thinking back to November. That seemed so long ago now. He landed back down on earth when he realised that New Directions were on after Teenage Scream.

* * *

><p>The curtains opened.<p>

'_Ah, the infamous Finchel duet. This should be interesting.'_ Blaine thought. Kurt had told him all about his crush on Finn last year, and even though Blaine didn't understand it, he had seen enough interaction between the two of them now to see that there was nothing there anymore. Besides, by the looks of this duet, there was nothing Finn wouldn't do to get Rachel back.

Wes looked around the audience to judge their reactions, and froze when he saw someone join Mr Schuester. He leant over to Blaine.

'Jesse St James just sat next to Mr Schue. That's seriously suspicious.' Blaine shrugged.

'No it's not, he's Rachel's ex.' At his words all the Warblers looked at him, all having heard the conversation.

'You are kidding me.'

'Nope, they went to Prom together. Now watch the show!' Blaine was listening to the lyrics and feeling a sense of nostalgia. He wondered how much Kurt had helped write this song, because it seemed to describe the time before their relationship slightly.

The boys all returned their attention to the stage to see the rest of New Directions join Finn and Rachel. Blaine smiled as he saw Kurt. _'Not long now.'_ He thought. Then he looked at the two at the front. _'What are they doing?'_

As Finn and Rachel kissed onstage, the Warblers froze. Blaine had wanted to do the same to Kurt after Candles at Regionals, but knew he couldn't; mainly because it would have been too dangerous, but it also was unprofessional and would completely cost them the competition. His heart sunk. Their second number would need to be something spectacular.

As the guitar began and Santana and Brittany started singing, Blaine felt the music stirring something inside him. They were barely through the first verse before everyone started clapping along. The song hit the chorus, and the Warblers saw New Directions really dance for the first time. Wait a minute...

Wes, David and Thad looked at each other. _'Did they just...? Was that a ...? They do it better than us...'_

Blaine chuckled at the looks on their faces before joining the rest of the audience on its feet. The Kurt's hips moving caught his eye. Then Kurt turned round whilst still swinging his hips. And Blaine got distracted again.

* * *

><p>The song ended, with Kurt, Blaine silently thanked the show choir gods (and the New Directions members who knew he was here), pretty much front and centre. The group celebrated and bowed once more, before running off the stage. There was one more group after them, so Mr Schue went out to meet them instead of them coming back inside. Blaine couldn't focus, however. He just wanted the competition to be over so that he could go and sweep Kurt off his feet. As soon as the auditorium doors opened, Blaine got to his feet, but Wes grabbed him.<p>

'Wait until the Top 10 list has been posted. That's when they'll all separate.' Blaine sulked, but agreed. That didn't mean he wasn't going to hover around the notice board though. When the list was posted, he was one of the few to see it.

The Warblers quickly joined him. Collectively, their hearts sank. They hadn't made it. That's when Blaine looked up.

'Oh my god. Here they come.' This time, nobody hid. They didn't want to. They wanted to be there. They could see the looks of hope on each of the faces. They heard Finn's words. And they heard the response.

Blaine watched as Kurt's face fell, and couldn't wait any longer. Quietly, he walked around the back of the group and edged his way into the middle of them behind Kurt. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, and felt the boy relax into them. Kurt quickly turned into his embrace and rested his head on his shoulder, gaining the support he needed.

* * *

><p>'Oh my god, you should have seen it. We all look at the top 10 list for showcase and we all just went numb.'<p>

Blaine was going to remind Kurt he had been there, but then he remembered that he was more focused on Kurt than the others.

'And then Jesse kept going on and on about how Rachel and Finn's kiss is what cost us Nationals...'

This time, Blaine did speak up.

'While I understand passion, I do think that was unprofessional, but, sorry, keep going.' What had happened after the two split, Blaine didn't know. Mr Schue had wanted all of New Directions to stick together, so the boys had split at the theatre, and had also been on different flights home, so hadn't seen each other since then.

'Ok, so we get back to the hotel, and Santana loses it. She nearly flew at Rachel and it took Mike, Sam and _Quinn_ to hold her back. The entire time she was yelling in Spanish about Lima Heights Adjacent. It's where she lives.' He explained, seeing Blaine's confused look. 'Wrong side of the tracks.' He murmured. Blaine nodded and kept on listening. 'And, I mean, the plane ride home was completely silent. Like, no one said a word. We all just sat there with our faces buried in our complimentary copies of Sky Mall.'

Blaine was bordering on confused. When the Warblers had lost Regionals, Kurt had been really upset, but now he was talking with a smile on his face like nothing was wrong.

'Wait, I don't get it. You don't seem that sad at all.'

Kurt shrugged.

'Well, it was still amazing. I mean, I flew in a plane for the first time in my life, I had breakfast at Tiffany's, I sang on a Broadway stage...' Kurt trailed off, blissfully happy as he took a sip of coffee. What he had just said convinced Blaine of his feelings for Kurt once and for all.

'I love you.' He watched the shock register in Kurt's eyes, but wasn't worried. He knew Kurt had feelings for him, of course not how deep they were, but it felt natural to say the words. Not forced, not unrequited, just Kurt and Blaine.

'I love you too.' The fact that he had waited until he swallowed his coffee made Blaine quite grateful. Kurt would have been incredibly embarrassed if he had spit his coffee out. He smiled slightly as he registered Kurt's words. He loved him too.

'You know, when you stop and think about it, Kurt Hummel's had a pretty good year.'

So had Blaine Anderson.


End file.
